


Irresistible

by SunnieBelle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inside the TARDIS (Doctor Who), Metacrisis Doctor (Doctor Who), POV Rose Tyler, POV The Doctor (Doctor Who), Rose Tyler Flirts, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, TARDIS Rooms, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Rose Tyler Fluff, Tumblr: doctorroseprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnieBelle/pseuds/SunnieBelle
Summary: When the Doctor and Rose’s TARDIS is finished growing they find a wonderful way to celebrate.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyler10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/gifts).



Rose could barely contain her excitement as she wandered through the corridors of her and the Doctor’s new TARDIS. The walls were a beautiful golden-tan coral and she couldn’t help but run her fingers along the wall, loving the coarse feel beneath her fingertips. In response there was a familiar gentle hum in her mind as the TARDIS reciprocated the loving gesture.

It had taken the Doctor a good three years to grow their TARDIS from the coral cutting the Time Lord Doctor had given them before leaving them in this alternate universe, in Pete’s World; though it had only taken him a couple of hours to do the calculations for the process Donna had suggested and a few weeks to gather the necessary supplies. Yet, after much time, patience, worry and a lot of love and doting by both the Doctor and herself, their TARDIS was complete.

Rose wandered the halls for more than an hour and looked forward to exploring the new rooms that had cropped up over the past few days. It seemed that the accelerated growth process had also allowed her the ability to almost completely recreate the interior that had been in her previous self, meaning the TARDIS' interior size and number of rooms grew by leaps and bounds almost hourly. Rose suspected she would have just as much enjoyment exploring the rooms in this TARDIS as she had when she was nineteen.

Finally she made her way back to the console room and marveled again at the sight of the coral support struts strategically placed around the room, and the occasionally flashing “Round Things,” as her Doctor liked to call them. Her gaze landed on the round console in the middle of the room. All the same knobs, levers, buttons, and mismatched odds and ends that had made up the previous TARDIS console, once again graced this panel. Rose's eyes traveled upwards to the green-lit time rotor that stretched to the domed ceiling high above. 

The Old Girl—hmm, Young Girl?... have to think on that one—had outdone herself in replicating the console room Rose and the Doctor had been so fond of. 

Her gaze fell on the spiky head of hair that was barely visible beneath the metal grating. She smiled when she heard the buzzing sound of the sonic screwdriver as the Doctor made adjustments to something beneath the console that likely didn’t need adjustments at all.

The Doctor finished what he was doing and clambered out from beneath the grating to see his beautiful fiancé lounging on the pilot’s chair taking in the view of him. Knowing that he was going to get dirty and greasy while working on the TARDIS, he had temporarily traded in his blue suit for a pair of black denim jeans and a dark green Henley. The look on Rose’s face told him that she was thoroughly enjoying the new look and he determined to make this his TARDIS repair outfit from now on (even knowing that the TARDIS didn’t really need maintenance now, not like she used to, he would find something to do... especially if he got that kind of reaction from his Rose!).

He sauntered over to her and took a seat next to her on the jumpseat, closer than was really necessary, then pulled her to him for a gentle, lingering kiss. One hand was soon tangled in her hair, gently holding her to him, while the other trailed down her left arm, and when he reached her hand it felt completely natural to link their fingers together.

From where their fingers connected he could feel the cool, smooth surface of the gold ring on her finger and the slight roughness of the adorning jewels that sat atop it. He still remembered Rose's surprised delight a couple of months ago, when he had performed the old Earth custom of bending a knee and presenting his beloved with a ring and speaking carefully chosen words of love, a promise of commitment, one he fully intended to honor and keep for the rest of his life. 

He remembered the look of amazed awe her face held when she saw the beauty of the white point star diamond—an item he had long ago stashed in his blue suit in the main universe, in case he ever got the nerve and courage to make Rose his own—surrounded by a cluster of sapphires, carefully cut and arranged in a pattern to resemble that of a blooming rose. He would never forget the look of wonder on her face when he slid the ring on her finger or the adoration and love when their eyes finally met. 

He was brought out of his memories by the feeling of Rose running a hand down his chest followed by a gentle tug of his shirt. “I like your new wardrobe choice, Doctor. That’s a good look for you,” she said, drawing a pleasant shiver from him as her free hand played with the tiny hairs at the back of his neck.

“Is it?” he asked, looking down at himself as though he just noticed what he was wearing. “I didn’t want to get my blue suit dirty.”

“In other words,” she murmured, a seductive lilt to her words, making his breath catch briefly, “you didn’t want to miss any opportunity to be ogled by your fiancé.”

“Wellll,” he drawled, trying for nonchalance, shrugging off the comment, “that wasn’t what I had in mind at the time.” He suddenly turned his head and pinned her to the seat with the suggestive heat evident in his deep brown eyes. “But it certainly is a perk,” he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

He smirked satisfactorily when she swallowed hard before leaning forward to kiss him again, quite passionately this time. He loved the results of turning the tables on her when she purposefully attempts to wind him up.

After several minutes of pleasant and thorough snogging, Rose remembered that she is needed at Torchwood for a meeting. She reluctantly pulled out of the Doctor’s embrace, but almost reconsidered when she saw his glistening, kiss swollen lips.

She groaned as she stood up and took a few steps away before she can resume the tempting activities of a moment before. “I’ve got a meeting with Pete and a whole lot of paperwork to complete. I really need to go,” she explained upon seeing his confused look.

“Hmmm, well, that’s really too bad. ’Cause I need to get cleaned up and I’d love for you to join me,” he said in a low throaty voice and a you-know-you-can’t-resist-me grin.

She groaned again, turning away saying, “I can’t, Doctor. This meeting’s important. I gotta go.”

Faster than she knows is possible for her half-human Doctor, he is suddenly in front of her and holding her hand in both of his. She makes the mistake of looking at his face and knows any protest is futile when she sees his large, brown, puppy dog eyes pleading with her and the plump lower lip she loves jutting out slightly in a pout.

“Please, love, stay?” he asks softly, raising her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

 _Oh, to hell with it,_ she thinks as her arguments fall to pieces due to the sensual feel of his lips on the tender flesh of the back of her hand. She doesn’t give him a verbal answer, simply grips his hand in hers and practically drags him down the corridor to their new room.

She knows she might be late to her meeting—or she might not reach it at all, it’s still too early to tell—and likely wouldn't get to her paperwork, but she also knows that she will not be reprimanded. A pleasant perk of being the daughter of Peter Alan Tyler, the head of Torchwood. 

Her smile is lascivious as she shoves her Doctor through the door of their room, enjoying the squeak of surprise from him. She knows full well her afternoon will be busy, but certainly not with anything as boring and mundane as paperwork and meetings. She can hardly wait to get started!

**Author's Note:**

> Used Tumblr prompt “That’s a good look for you.” from @skyler10fic and an anonymous Tumblr prompt “happy/ lighthearted- ‘Please stay.’” Thanks so much for the prompts skyler10 and anon! It was so much fun to write using these prompts together and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
